Feelings Collide
by Kyokitty 4ever
Summary: Ruka one day realizes Hotaru is nothing like anyone thinks she is. He starts to see her differently. Mikan is sure Ruka loves Hotaru, but he denied it by saying he was still in love with Mikan. But Mikan is already going out with Natsume. When Ruka finally realizes who he really loves, he finds out something about Hotaru he would have never guessed in a million years. TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Broken hearted **

"IMAI GIVE ME MY PICTURES BACK!" Ruka ran after Hotaru, who again had managed to get pictures of Ruka, wearing his bunny pajamas.

Hotaru pushed the speed button in her miniature car. She looked back and saw Ruka struggling to keep up with her. So she stopped. She waited until Ruka was within 10 feet of her.

She picked up her Baka gun and aimed. 5….4….3…2…1.. BOOM! She sent Ruka flying. She blew the smoke coming out of the gun and drove away.

"DAMN YOU, IMAI!" She heard Ruka shout from faraway. She didn't even bother to look back.

She drove to the dorm. After putting her car away, she walked up to her room. She sighed and laid the pictures of Ruka on her bed. She counted them, and estimated that she would get at least 10,000,00 yen selling them. Hotaru picked up her phone, and dialed Mikan's number. But then remembering Mikan had a date with Natsume, she hung up. Hotaru sighed as she laid down on her bed. Ever since Mikan had starting dating Natsume, Mikan barely had any time for her anymore. Hotaru gritted her teeth; Hyuuga was taking Mikan away from her.

Not only that but now she couldn't even take embarrassing picture of Natsume anymore. It was because Mikan didn't want her selling any pictures of Natsume to his fan girls. Since Hotaru loved Mikan, she agreed. But thanks to that, her salary decreased by half. So now, she would have to get twice as many embarrassing pictures of Ruka.

Hotaru sighed, now she would actually have to work harder. After putting the pictures of Ruka away, she went back to her bad. She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

**~*~The Next Day~*~**

Hotaru woke up at the strike of 7 o' clock. She didn't need an alarm clock, she woke up every day at exactly 7 0' clock, without it. She pulled on her uniform and got the pictures of Ruka. She walked out of the dorm. She got into her miniature car, and drove into school. As she drove through the hallways, she heard some kids say:

"Hey isn't that Imai 'The Ice Queen'."

"Shhhh! Don't point! She'll see you."

"She really does look like an ice queen too."

"She seems scary…"

"She gives me the chills…"

Just then she heard Jinno's voice, "IMAI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON"T DRIVE IN THE HALLWAYS!"

Hotaru ignored them and drove into the classroom. It was like that every morning. Kids would gossip about her and Jinno would yell at her for driving in the hallways. Nothing new.

Just as she drove through the door, Ruka's fan girls crowded around her.

"Hey Imai, I heard you have new pictures of Ruka!'

"How much do you want for the pictures?"

"Can we see the pictures?"

Hotaru looked over the fan girls and saw Ruka sitting next to Natsume, blushing. Hotaru smirked, _I love my job._

Hotaru then turned back to the fan girls, "Each photo will be 2,000 yen."

"Awwww, but that's so expensive!" One fan girl complained.

"Take it or leave it," Hotaru glared at her.

The girl apologized and cowered away.

"Okay, so who wants them?" Hotaru shouted.

There was a chorus of 'ME!'

"Okay then, make a line," Hotaru said, as she sat down at a desk, and got ready to take in the orders.

After Hotaru was done selling all the photos. She took her seat next to Mikan.

"How much did you make today?" Mikan asked.

"About 30,000,000 yen," Hotaru replied.

"Do you have one more left?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, cause I know you always want one," Hotaru said she pulled a picture out, "Since you're my best friend though, I'll give you a discount."

"Really?" Mikan's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah," Hotaru replied, "You'll only have to pay 1,999.99."

"But that's only 1 cent less than everyone else," Mikan pouted.

"No it isn't," Hotaru replied.

"Really?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Yeah, it actually a lot less," Hotaru said.

"Oh okay!" Mikan grinned. She handed Hotaru the money, as Hotaru handed her the picture.

From beside Mikan, Natsume chuckled.

"What?" Mikan looked at him.

"Next time remind me to teach you math," Natsume replied.

"What why?" Mikan asked.

"Never mind," Natsume chuckled.

From beside Natsume, Ruka grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Natsume asked him.

Ruka turned and look at him, "My problem? Oh, nothing, expect the fact, that everyone has pictures of me in my pajamas!"

"Ahhh that's nothing," Natsume waved him off.

"What do you mean nothing?!" Ruka shouted at him, "IT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"Yeah right," Natsume didn't look at him, "Remember the time Imai got a picture of me, falling out of the Sakura tree? Now that's embarrassing."

"It's only embarrassing to him because his ego is too big," Mikan told Ruka, earning a light hit on the head by Natsume.

Hotaru sighed and sat back, yup it was just like every morning. Same thing every day. Hotaru looked up at the ceiling, ignoring Mikan's and Natsume's bickering. But then again, Hotaru liked things the same every day. Change was never good.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, you okay?"

Hotaru blinked and came face-to-face with Mikan.

"You okay Hotaru-chan?" Mikan's hazel eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah yeah," Hotaru waved her off. She didn't want Mikan to know she was thinking about _that _day.

What she didn't know was Ruka was also watching her with worried eyes. _What's up with Imai?_ Ruka thought, _she looks….pained._

Throughout the whole lesson, Ruka noticed that Hotaru was really 'out of it'. He actually felt concerned for her. Ruka frowned, shaking his head, why should he feel concerned about Hotaru? She'd made his life a living hell. But still he couldn't stop thinking about her.

At the sound of the bell, everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out of the classroom. Hotaru quietly got into her miniature car and drove away. Nobody noticed that she left, expect for Ruka. Forcing himself to forget about her, he began to walk towards his room.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Ruka realized he wasn't anywhere near his room. He was at Hotaru's. He cursed at his legs, for bringing him there. Looking at her door, he thought, _well since I'm already here, I might as well, go check up on her._

He was about to knock on her door, when he heard a voice singing through the door.

_Once so long ago_

_My heart has crushed_

_And turned to stone_

_Now a cold façade_

_Protects and shields_

_Their words echo_

Ruka was froze; he was captivated.

_Here comes the ice queen_

_No heart and no emotions_

_So it seems_

_But they don't really know how I can be_

_Don't judge me based on what you see_

Ruka's eyes became huge. Ice Queen? But then there's only one person called that….HOTARU?!

_The lonely ice queen_

_No one is ever good enough it seems_

_I'm just a little shy, misunderstood_

_You think that you could melt my heart_

_Then break the ice_

No way, that couldn't be Hotaru singing, right? Ruka thought wildly.

_Snow fell all around_

_Onto the ground_

_They put me down_

_Trapped beneath the ice_

_No sign of fire_

_But still they cry_

Ruka, finally free from his trance, straighten up. But not before accidently kicking Hotaru's door. The singing stopped.

"Who's there?" came Hotaru voice from behind the door. Ruka heard Hotaru walking towards the door. He made a split-minute decision he ran.

**~*~ Next Day~*~**

Ruka walked into class and saw Hotaru sitting beside Mikan. Ruka hung his head down, he couldn't look at her. He took his seat next to Natsume. Occasionally, when he thought no one was looking, he would steal a few glances at Hotaru. But nothing goes unnoticed. Hazel eyes watched Ruka, as he stared at Hotaru. The bell sounded and everyone rushed out of the room.

Just as Ruka was about to walk out of the room, Mikan stopped him, "Ruka-pyon, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Ruka replied.

Mikan looked around then said, "Privately."

"Uh okay," Ruka replied confused. Mikan led him to a deserted hallway.

"Okay, so what'd you want to talk about?" Ruka asked her.

"Ruka-pyon, do you like Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked bluntly.

Ruka's eyes widen at her, "What! Why would you ever think that?!"

"You were staring at her all throughout class," Mikan replied.

"No- I mean….I….." Ruka looked at the floor, "But Mikan-san, you know that I love you. I told you I'll always protect you. I told you I'll always be your 'home'."

"Ruka-pyon, look at me," Mikan said to him, "I'm going out with Natsume now. He's my 'home' now."

Ruka looked at her distressed, "Then…I'll be your insurance!"

Mikan shook her head, "You might not know it now, but I know you have feelings for Hotaru."

"But I'll always love you Mik-," Ruka began just as Mikan cut him off, "Hearts change, Ruka."

"But then your heart could change too," Ruka said, "Maybe one day you'll come to love me."

"If I went to you, then who would that leave Natsume with?" Mikan asked, "Would you really wish for Natsume to be alone?"

Ruka hung his head, "No, it's just-," Mikan cut him off, "I love Natsume and you love him too, Ruka-pyon. That's why you know I can't break his heart."

With that said, Mikan turned and was about to walk away, when Ruka caught her arm, "Mikan-san, please-."

Mikan looked at him, with pity in her eyes, "Ruka-pyon, I love you a lot. That's why I don't want to see you like this."

"Then why, won't you-," Ruka began. "Because, I know you love Hotaru," Mikan replied.

"I told you Mikan-san, I only love you!" Ruka shouted his voice full of desperation.

Mikan shook her head, "You know I can never be with you Ruka-pyon. I don't want to see you hurt like this."

"I'm hurt because you don't love me!" Ruka cried. Denied

Mikan shook her head, her eyes brimmed with tears, "You know I love you Ruka. Just not in the same way as Natsume. If you can't move on Ruka, your heart will stay broken. You're hurting yourself, just look into your heart. And tell me who you see, tell me."

Ruka looked into her eyes, "I see you, Mikan-chan."

Mikan shook her head, "Wrong, you're not looking deep enough, you're only looking at the surface." Mikan took a step towards him. She pointed to his heart, "Look in here." Then she pointed to his head, "And not in there."

She looked into his eyes, "After you really see into your own heart, then come and talk to me, I'll be waiting." She turned and was about to walk away, but Ruka's words stopped her, "When I see you smile, and know it is not for me, then that is when I hurt the most."

Mikan turned and looked back at him, her tears spilling out now, "You only say that now. But when you finally realize your own feelings, you won't hurt no more. You're not the only one who's dying of a broken heart, Ruka. Hotaru's suffering too."

Ruka laughed, then, humorlessly, "You don't die from a broken heart, you only wish you did."

Mikan shook her, "You die inside, but once you finally realize your feelings, it will be like you're being born again."

"I can forget the tears and hurt you put me through, but I can't forget the laughs and special times I shared with you," Ruka replied.

Mikan turned away from him, "Bye Ruka." With that said, she turned and walked away. But not before Ruka's voice rang in her ears, "You left me with a broken heart and happy memories too, but I never wanted memories, I only wanted You."

**KK: Intense wasn't that? O.O And now…to the next chapie to find out what happens next! And oh yeah, to any of you, who want to know the name of the song Hotaru was singing it's called "Ice Queen" By Trish Trang. . That song inspired me to write this story. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Starting Again

**Chapter 2: Starting Again**

After having that talk with Mikan, Ruka sat in his room, thinking. How could Mikan understand how he felt? Why couldn't she just understand he was in love with her?! Ruka sighed and laid down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and thought about what Mikan said.

"_If you can't move on Ruka, your heart will stay broken. You're hurting yourself, just look into your heart. And tell me who you see, tell me"_

Ruka closed his eyes. Images flashed at him. He saw pictures of Mikan, laughing and smiling at him. But what's this? Suddenly the images of Mikan were replaced by Hotaru. He saw pictures of Hotaru teasing him, with his pictures. And then the images of Hotaru's face, just two days ago, her face with the pained expression on it. And then the sound of her voice singing. Ruka jumped up. He understood now. He loved her. Hotaru. Why didn't he see it before? Ruka ran out his door and went to find Mikan. Ruka grinned as he thought; _I must be crazy, falling in love with the ice queen. But I can't help it, I love her. _He ran to Mikan's room and pulled open her door, "MIKAN-SAN!"

Mikan, who was reading a book jumped up, "Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka ran up to her and picked her up, "I love her! I LOVE HER!"

Mikan, confused, asked, "Who?"

"HOTARU!" Ruka replied as he set Mikan down.

"Is that so?" Mikan asked, "What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Ruka shouted, wildly, but happily, "I saw her."

"Saw her where?" Mikan asked.

"In my heart," Ruka replied. He shook his head, "I don't know why, but its like….she changed."

Mikan smiled and shook her head, "She didn't change Ruka, you did."

Ruka grinned at her, "Thanks Mikan-chan. You knew all along didn't you?"

"Yeah," Mikan grinned, "Well what are you waiting for? Go see her!"

Ruka nodded and was about to walk out of Mikan's room when Mikan's voice stopped him, "Ruka, you're being born again." He looked back at her and grinned before he set off for Hotaru's room.

He got to Hotaru's room and took a deep breath before, knocking on her door.

"What?" came Hotaru's voice from inside the room.

Ruka opened the door and walked into her room, "it's just me."

Hotaru looked at him, and then back at her work, "What do you want bunny boy?"

"Well, um I've been watching you a lot and well…" Ruka's voice trailed off.

"Well what?" Hotaru snapped, "Hurry up and say it, then get out of my room."

"I love you!" Ruka shouted.

Hotaru's eyes widen, and her mouth hung open in shock.

Ruka, seeing her expression, took a deep breath and said again, "I love you."

Hotaru's shock quickly subsided, "Stop kidding around and get out of my room."

Ruka was taken aback, this was going nothing like he had expected, "But I really do mean it, I love you Hotaru."

Hotaru didn't even bother to look at him.

"I've loved you for a while, even though I didn't realize it. I've been watching you for a while. Did I ever tell you, you have a beautiful singing voice? Because you do…" Ruka's voice trailed off, when Hotaru looked up at him, shocked.

"You heard me singing?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful," Ruka replied.

"Get out of my room," Hotaru said, standing up.

"B-But-," Ruka began.

"Out," Hotaru said, leading him out her door.

She was about to shut her door, when Ruka's hand stopped it. "Hotaru, please," Ruka pleaded.

Her purple eyes locked on with his blue ones. "_You think that you could melt my heart, then break the ice_." With that said, she closed her door.

Ruka stood dumbstruck, and then his face broke into a smile. She didn't say 'yes' but she didn't say 'no' either, so it meant he still had a chance. He grinned all the way to his room. Then he laid down on his bed and turned off the lights. He closed his eyes and had sweet dreams, all of Hotaru.

**~*~Next Day~*~**

Ruka walked to Hotaru's room, early in the morning, hoping that she would agree to walk to class together. But before he opened her door, he heard her voice again.

_Once so long ago_

_My heart has crushed_

_And turned to stone_

_Now a cold façade_

_Protects and shields_

_Their words echo_

Ruka stood there, listening closely to the words. She put so much emotion into them.

_Snow fell all around_

_Onto the ground_

_They put me down_

_Trapped beneath the ice_

_No sign of fire_

_But still they cry_

Ruka didn't know why, but he had a feeling that she really connected with her song.

_Here comes the ice queen_

_No heart and no emotions_

_So it seems_

_But they don't really know how I can be_

_Don't judge me based on what you see_

_The lonely ice queen_

_No one is ever good enough it seems_

_I'm just a little shy, misunderstood_

_You think that you could melt my heart_

_Then break the ice_

Then, feeling bold he walked into her room. She looked at him and sighed, "Will you stop stalking me?"

He smiled, "Well you stalk me too, trying to take pictures of me."

"That's only cause I need the money," Hotaru grumbled.

"How much?" Ruka asked.

"What?" Hotaru looked at him.

"How much money do you need?" Ruka asked, "I'll give it to you."

"I don't want your money," Hotaru replied.

Ruka took a seat on her bed," Tell me something, that song you were singing..."

What about it?" Hotaru asked.

"Did you write it?" He asked.

"Of course I did," Hotaru scoffed.

"When you were singing, I could feel the emotion you put into the words," Ruka said, "Like you have a connection with the song."

Hotaru looked down, "And what if I do?"

"You could tell me about it," Ruka replied.

"Why would I tell you?" Hotaru asked.

"Because I love you," Ruka grinned at her. Hotaru turned away from him, but not before he caught her blushing.

"If I tell you, then will you leave me alone?" Hotaru asked.

Ruka thought for a while, "Well, I'll try but I won't promise anything."

"Fair enough," Hotaru sighed, "Okay, well you were right, I really do connect with my song."

"_Once so long ago, My heart has crushed, And turned to stone, Now a cold façade, Protects and shields, Their words echo_," Hotaru said, repeating the words, "When I was little, my parents and brother were murdered by my most trusted uncle. I loved my uncle; he was like my second dad. I remember the day perfectly. He locked us all up in a room. He killed my parents right before my eyes."

Tears brimmed on her eyes, "When my brother asked why, my uncle would do such a thing. My uncle explained 'it was because he was jealous of his brother, my father. He hated him. He hated how my father always got everything. My father was the heir to my family's company, and everyone highly respected him. But his twin brother, my uncle, who was born only a few minutes after him, got nothing. No cared for him, he was forgotten. People only cared for my father. After he said that, he stabbed my brother through the heart. He would have got me, too, if the police hadn't got there before he could." Hotaru, lifted up the sleeve of her shirt. There was a big scar line down her arm. "He said he wanted to make my death painful and slow. After he cut my arm, he was going to cut off my leg but the police stopped him."

Hotaru looked up at Ruka, "I never trusted anyone after that. The only person who was able to penetrate my shield was Mikan."

"_Snow fell all around, Onto the ground, They put me down, Trapped beneath the ice, No sign of fire, But still they cry_," Hotaru sang the lines from the song. After that, people either felt pitted me or avoided me. I always felt as if I was trapped. It was like no matter how much I cried out, no one would hear me. I've never been the same since that day."

_Here comes the ice queen, No heart and no emotions, So it seems, But they don't really know how I can be, Don't judge me based on what you see, The lonely ice queen, No one is ever good enough it seems, I'm just a little shy, misunderstood, You think that you could melt my heart, Then break the ice,"_ Hotaru sang.

Before Hotaru could explain what that line meant, Ruka cut in, "I know this one. It's about how everyone calls you 'Ice Queen' but they don't really understand you. That you act mean and emotionless, but inside you're just lonely and misunderstood." Hotaru nodded, and let the tears stream down her face. Ruka wiped them away, "_You think that you could melt my heart, Then break the ice. _I'll be the one to break the ice, covering your heart. I love you Hotaru."

Hotaru sobbed into his chest. Ruka waited patiently and then lifted her chin up, and kissed her lips softly. When they broke apart, she blushed and he said, "I love you."

She looked into his eyes, and sang, "Everything's changing, but maybe change is good. Learn to love as I learn to begin again, by saying this one line, I love you."

Ruka smiled, "Has the ice melted?"

Hotaru nodded, "And now my heart is covered with love."

**KK: Awwwwww, wasn't that a cute chapie? . Plz review! **

**OXOXO,**

**KyoKitty (=^.^=) **


End file.
